


Why Don't We Just Dance?

by loumydia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumydia/pseuds/loumydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have nothing to do on a Friday night and dancing seems logical. But so does sex.</p>
<p>Based of Why Don’t We Just Dance by Josh Turner.</p>
<p>Word Count: 1.281</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't We Just Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is really short and it’s my first time writing gay smut so don’t kill me whoops. It might be horrible. Sorry.

Basically watching television and listening to a news reporter talk about the same shit every Friday night gets old. Louis and Harry had been cuddled up on the couch all week, the American tour had just finished and they had nothing planned intentionally.

"I’m so sick of hearing about this shit." Louis whined when the lady with badly done lipstick came on camera again.

"There’s nothing else on TV Lou." Harry sighed, flicking open the guide again and scrolling through the endless channels.

"Put on a music channel." Louis laughed, only joking. Harry clicks on the Country! Hits channel, standing up and holding his hand out for Louis.

"What? I was just kidding Harry." Harry wasn’t listening though. He grabbed the brunette’s hand and pulled him up off his fantastic bum.

"Push the couch against the wall," Harry nodded towards the leather seat while pushing the coffee table against the other wall. Louis started pushing, only moving the couch about an inch. "Such a wimp." Harry giggled, quickly pushing the couch out of the way. Louis rolled his eyes but was soon spun around and was met with a dimpled smile.

Josh Turner’s smooth voice was filled the room while they swayed around the living room. Louis giggled as Harry tried to spin around, only resulting in falling over his large feet.

"You’re so smooth curly." Louis winked. Harry raised his eyebrows and pulled their bodies closer. They were chest to chest, swaying back and forth. Their eyes locked and their breath uneven. Harry’s eyes twinkled, and soon his lips were locked on Louis’.

The older boy’s tongue swept across Harry’s bottom lip. He moaned quietly before allowing Louis entrance and their tongues met. Louis ran his tongue against the back of Harry’s teeth before sliding it against the taller boys. Harry growled, biting Louis’ bottom lip and sliding his hands from the brunette’s hips to his round ass. He squeezed roughly eliciting a gasp from Louis’ lips. They started backing up, their feet shuffling against the soft carpet.

Louis’ back hit the couch, Harry crawling on top of him. Their lips met more frantically this time. Hands racing to feel every inch of skin they could. Louis tugged on the hem of Harry’s shirt. Harry sat up yanking his shirt over his head and letting Louis do the same with his. Louis lied back again, the leather cool against his heated skin.

Harry’s lips met Louis’ neck, suckling the skin into his mouth and biting gently, bruises forming quickly. Harry moved down his chest, taking Louis’ nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the peak. He squirmed, arching his back and moaning at the sensation. Louis’ hands slid down Harry’s sides, slipping to hook his thumbs into the sides of Harry’s jeans. Harry chuckled,

"Slow down, babe." Louis whimpered, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry’s lips slid down Louis’ tummy, biting the flesh, reddening the skin. He sucked a love bite into his hip, making sure that he would feel it for days if anyone touched his hips.

Harry sat up, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off with his boxers. He straddled Louis’ chest, pumping his cock a few times before pressing it against his lips, smirking as Louis immediately opened his mouth, looking up at Harry shamelessly. Harry slid the head into his mouth, groaning as Louis started sucking. He pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock farther into Louis’ mouth.

Harry built up a pace, sliding his dick in and out of the older boy’s mouth. Louis sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around the base, and swallowing around Harry so that he could deep throat him. Harry’s hips shifted forward and Louis gagged loudly causing Harry to growl and shove his cock farther down Louis’ throat. Tears sprang up behind Louis’ eyes. Harry choked out a moan, quickly pulling out of Louis’ mouth and slipping back down Louis’ body.

“Want me to eat you out Lou? Open you up with my tongue?” Harry asked, unbuttoning Louis’ jeans and sliding them down his legs with his boxers. Louis whimpered, “Yes Haz, please oh god.” Harry grabbed his hips, flipping Louis over onto his hands and knees. He spread his cheeks and moaned at the dusty pink hole. He leaned forward, licking long and slow across Louis’ hole. Louis shuddered, choking on a moan.

"Oh god, Harry." He squeaked out as Harry kitten licked at his hole. His thighs started quivering. When Harry thought he was wet enough, he flexed his tongue and pushed the tip through the ring of muscle. Louis pressed his face against the couch, his moans echoing off the leather. Harry pushed in farther, pumping his tongue in and out of Louis. His hole clenched around Harry’s tongue and Harry hummed, the vibrations making Louis shiver. Harry pulled his tongue back, nipping Louis’ pink rim. He grabbed the lube they kept in the coffee table drawer, slicking up three fingers.

He slid his middle finger into Louis’, sliding in to the last knuckle. Louis gasped, pushing backwards against his hand. Harry slid in another finger, pumping them slowly. He scissored his fingers, stretching Louis slowly. Louis whined loudly,

"God Harry just fuck me." But Harry shook his head, sliding in a third finger.

"Don’t wanna hurt you, babe." Louis whined at Harry, clenching around the three fingers. Harry changed his angle, pressing into the hard muscle. Louis let out a guttural moan, arching his back. Harry’s dick ached, his hand reaching down to release some of the pressure. Louis started pushing back against his hand, fucking himself on Harry’s fingers.

"Fuck me." Louis gasped, throwing his head back as Harry’s fingers pressed his prostate over and over. Harry slipped his fingers out, lubing up his cock, lining up. Louis arched his back, sticking out his ass for Harry.

"Please fuck me, please, please." He begged. Harry groaned, pushing the tip inside Louis’ tight hole.

"God Lou." Harry groaned, bottoming out. He took a deep breath, waiting for Louis to adjust. He started to whimper, pushing back against Harry.

"M’Ready." He whined, Harry pulling his hips backwards. They quickly snapped forward, sliding his cock into Louis. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips in his hands before snapping forward again.

"God Harry, faster." Louis groaned. Harry chuckled, "Patience, baby." Harry picked up the pace, skin slapping loudly, echoing off the walls. Louis whined out little ahs every time Harry snapped his hips. Harry changed his angle, snapping harder this time, slamming right into Louis’ prostate.

"Oh fuck!" Louis shouted, arching his back and pushing back against Harry’s relentless thrusts. Harry started thrusting harder and shallow, thrusting into Louis’ prostate over and over. Louis collapsed onto his forearms, "Harry." He panted, "M’close."

Harry reached around sliding his hand across Louis’ dick, gripping the base and pumping him in time with his thrusts which had picked back up. Louis whined high in his throat, choking out a sob and coming all over the leather couch. Harry’s hips stuttered as Louis clenched violently around Harry’s cock. He dug his fingernails into Louis’ hip, filling him up with his cum.

Harry collapsed on Louis, sweaty and skin sticking to the couch. He quickly pulled out, grabbing paper towels from the kitchen and wiping off the couch and Louis. He wiped off himself, tossing the towels into the trash and helping Louis up.

He kissed his lips gently, “Love you.” He whispered. Louis smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling, “Love you too, Haz.” Harry switched off the television, helping Louis up the stairs and climbing into bed with him, curling around Louis’ smaller frame and slipping into dream land.


End file.
